


Shaken Loose

by flickawhip



Series: Beating The Black Dog - Fics In A Time Of Fear [1]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mim tries to find a way to help her daughter. </p><p>... I don't even know, wild scrabbling to stay calm I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaken Loose

“Meg… love, what’s wrong?”

The misery is clear even as the girl shrugs, silent tears in her eyes and tracking down her cheeks. It doesn’t help, nothing helps right now and yet… She cracks, reaching out for her mother, burrowing closer slowly. 

“Just don’t… don’t let go.”

“I won’t.”

It’s soft-spoken but Mim smiles slightly as she strokes her child’s hair lightly. 

“You know Dad, Phyllis Jean & David are out tonight…”  
“Meaning?”

“Alison will be over… and the others… I’m sure they won’t mind if you stay?”

“… D’ya mean it?”

“Yes… now come on… go and dry your eyes…”

Megan sighs, but nods and moves away, cleaning her face before returning downstairs, silently settling beside her mother as the others arrive. Alison smiles briefly at her, squeezing her shoulder, the acknowledgement of one fighter to another, before sitting, Boris whining before leaping into Megan’s lap, bringing a weak laugh from Megan even as he sneezed. 

It took time but slowly, the comfort of close friends helped.


End file.
